Talk:Endless Summer, Book 3/@comment-33761718-20180420131100
Uff, I finished reading two days ago, but had to cool down before writing anything (that was so damn depressing :/ ). I'm sorry for my english, is not my first language. So firstly - endings. Just come on! In first two books MC always found a way to fix everything and here suddenly she couldn't? Just why?! All final choices were awful :/ You have to either save the world by giving it to a psychopath, let the armagedon happen and live within not-so-happy bubble or die (well, not exactly, but close enough) and left your LI in despair. Fantastic options :/ Well, guess the Rourke choice give a wonderful opportunity to continuation (another trilogy maybe, under new title?) but I guess it's not an option :/ And how is it possible that in Vaanu choice Kele has returned to his time, but Varyyn and the fox remained with the group? Since all things caused by Vaanu's presence were erased I guess they shouldn't even exist? And honestly - I don't really like at least half of the new book. First one was really good, second was amazing, and that one is... It looks a bit like it was written really quickly. After those big advantures from the second book these from the third looks quite simple, small. Even relationships seems to be so much more plain, like something is missing... And it was strange that suddenly everyone began to treat MC differently, like a heroine (like when she reunited with those on the beach and they began to embrace MC etc. and completely ignored Jake and Estela... Yeah, well, I suppose they didn't really like them...). I also don't understand why to introduce a new character who is practically mute (especially when we have two other new characters who are full of life - the pirates). Kele barely spoke or do anything and his intensions are completely incomprehensible to me - why did he even go with the group? He didn't know them, it was very dangerous and they didn't even had one conversation about it. Oh yes, and about conversations - it was also really strange that after finding out that the Endless and MC are the same person, and that MC saw the death of her friends when she touched Idols there is practically no reaction from her friends and LI. At all. Like - oh yes, this is so normall, and I guess it wasn't emotionally exhausting to MC at all, looking at how her love ones are dying... Since practically no one give a damn about it. Yeah, they had to really like her... Another thing is some of the images from the last diamond choice - Endless's memories: - Olivia's note - well, I remember that Estella found it in the game timeline too, so is that mean that she new about MC the whole time? That she is not human? Seriously? And how Olivia even knew about it if MC was born on the plane, few years after Olivia's death? And she even had a photo? Oh, and that leads to similar question - how Rourke knew that MC was born on La Huerta and knew the exact date of her birth (which turned out to be not true, but while reading dossiers MC didn't question hers date of birth, so it was her true birthday? How is that even possible?) - the amber key with dolphin sigil on Taari's neck - what was that? For a moment I thought that is replacement for Catalyst Idols'' ''from other time line, but since Endless was beyond time lines I don't think is possible, why would she create other form of "memory monuments" for MC? It also doesn't look like one of the marks Endless left all over the island, since those where carved in stone and similar things and amber was kind of reserved for bigger things. But - words about that key were highlighted in green, so it is something important. And, just one last thing - is it possible to have 3 full hearts with your LI when you don't have every single point? My LI was Jake and I had most of his points, but of course not all since, especially at the beginning, he was so not into this whole "we-all-are-friends-and-nothing-is-impossible-for-us" thing, and it was exactly what I think MC should be doing? I ended with just two and a half heart and really think it should be enough :/ But, there were also great things like the whole thing with handfasting and this so beautiful idea that amid millions of choices one thing happened over and over - MC falling in love with her one LI. Oh, and I like really much that final choices are in the final chapter, not in penultimate, so we can check different choices without restarting the whole book. But I'm guessing that some good ideas (even reelly good) are just not enough to consider the whole book as good and I'm quite dissapointed with the final book of trilogy :(